Left me hanging
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: When Natsu hears about how his girl really feels about their sex life after, sneaking over with the guys to listen to their wives sleep over. He gives her a story that'll bliw eveybodys mind.


"SLEEP OVER!" The four women yelled as they then started to hug and greet each other.

It had been a regular routine that they started after they had all gotten married to their significant others and had at least one or two children.

Then all being either 23 or 24 and possibly 25 although one doesn't like to admit her age. The four women consisted of Juvia, Erza, Levy, and Lucy.

And for those of you who know the later it gets, the darker the sky, and the darker the sky; The darker the secrets.

"Alright! Storytime!" Ezra said sternly before eyeing Lucy and the others.

Levy then raised her hand in a childish manner before giggling like crazy.. Only to not know that all of their husband's ears were glued to the door.

"Well okay! So last week on Saturday, Gajeel and I... Well.."

"Spit it out all ready!" Juvia screamed eagerly.

"Wedidanal!" Levy yelled all in one crushed sentence.

"WHAT?!" The rest of the girls shouted.

"I know crazy right!? It was a rough week and Emma and the twins just wouldn't stop pestering. And One night when Gajeel got home,h-he gave me the look." She said shyly before Erza implied.

"No not the look..." Erza gasped before tightly hugging Lucy and Juvia closer to her bust.

"Yes! and I swear i've never dropped my underwear that fast-

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the door.**

"What the fuck is the look?" Natsu stupidly asked.

They all sighed before removing their ears from the door keeping their voices down while at it. Gray face palmed, Gajeel growled because he was missing out on how his wife was talking about how hard he fucked her ass, and jellal was sitting their quietly waiting to slit anyone's throats if they were heard.

"Well you fucking dipshit... It's when you make your sexisiest, sex face; or It's basically a face that could make your girl cum on the spot." Gray hissed as he started to put his ear back on the door.

 **Meanwhile on the other, other side of the door...**

"-And then Gajeel placed me in front of the closet mirror and told me to sit on his lap facing the mirror causing our eyes to meet each other's, and know me I could only moan at the look his eyes gave me before he slipped hi- hi-"

"Levy if you say thingy one more time I will kill you myself. You got that?" Erza interrupted Levy.

" HIS COCK! I-Into my ass. And he told me to watch and started calling me a bad girl and fingering my pussy with one hand making the pleasure unbearable causing me to cum allover the mirror... And then later I beat his ass for making me cum on the mirror and you know how much stuff I have to-" Levy was interrupted by Juvia's eager Voice.

Lucy could only smile at her friends as they bickered and barely noticed her.

"So you know how Juvia was on a business trip with Gray-sama?! Okay well when Gray- sama wasn't in the hotel because he had to go to a meeting and Juvia was lonely and horny...so when he was out Juvia took one of Gray-sama's pencils out of his bag that she knew he mostly used and placed it inside her and then juvia's kimono started jerking off but Juvia didn't care as she then got on her hands and knees and started to grind against it as if were Gray-sama, but then suddenly the door opened and Gray-sama dropped all of his stuff at the door and pounded Juvia to the floor and even if Gray-sama was told to stopped he'd keep going non stop and he even turned Juvia's legs to jello, and you know what? He made Juvia stand up and bend all the way over till her hands layed flat on the ground. He pounded into Juvia in so many ways, and by the end of the night Juvia just melted." Juvia squeeled as she was then pushed by Erza.

"Usually Jellal is out on the job and the kids are at school and i'm at my partime job and when i'm not at my partime job I'm cleaning, relaxing, or cooking dinner. So one night Jellal came home really tired and didn't eat dinner, but after I put the kids to sleep I went to change into my pajamas; As I was changing Jellal pulled me by my hair and threw me on the bed before jumping on me- but that's not the exciting part. When I had my legs over his shoulders, Reiki came into the room and when I tried to cover my body Jellal moves my hands away and kept going with a smirk on his face like he knew I was being watched but then again being watched sounds kind of dirty and-" Erza was cut off by a strangled cry of Lucy.

"Lucy what's-?"

"You wanna know what's fucking wrong?! My life is what's wrong!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm sick and tired of this! every sleep over I can never express my sex life. But i've never had a sex life! And you wanna know why? It's the same position every single fucking time and the last time we had sex was two years ago! He comes home late and tired and leaves me empty waiting. The kids are dragging me and I-i- I!" Lucy was starting to hyperventilate and tears were slowly coming out her eyes.

 **Other, other, other side of the door**

The Men all stared at Natsu who was shocked at his own wife's words. He turned his head in shame.

"Damn... can't even give your wife what she wants." Jellal said before patting him on the back aggrivating Natsu.

"Shut up after what you did to Erza you'll son will probably need 11 years of therapy." Natsu argued back.

 **Two weeks later...**

Natsu arrived home at the usually time the kids jumped onto their father before clapping their hands and holding them out in the uppy position.

"Uppy?!" Natsu asked excitingly before the two toddlers of 2 and 4 laughed in delight and he picked both of them up before taking them to the table.

"Welcome home honey." Lucy said as she placed the plates down on the table.

Natsu placed the children in their high chairs before going to Lucy and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Dinner was the same as well Natsu told them about his day and the children babbled about how the cartoons were pretty. After they ate dinner Natsu and Lucy put the children to bed as she turned out the door Natsu following behind her.

The night routine was the same shower, brush teeth, wash face, Lucy would read and then lights out.

Lucy shifted in the middle of the night as she felt some hard grind into her ass. She tossed and turned only to make the captive hump into her. She wiggled away to turn on the light to only meet her husband's captive eyes.

"ummm... Honey is everything alri-" Lucy was cut off by her husband's rough lips crashing into her causing her to squeal and moan.

Natsu rolled on top of Lucy as he then began too sink his hips Into hers. As Natsu's lips bruised hers, Lucys hands trailed up his chest onto his shoulders before pushing his lips away from hers only causing his lips to attack her neck.

"Natsu what has gotten into too you~ah ah- oh my-." Lucy Gasped as he but down into her neck and grasped her hips before harshly grinding against her causing her clit to twitch.

"No Lucy, you should really be asking, What's about to get into you." Natsu whispered into her ear as his hand trailed up her and grabbed one of her plush soft breast.

Lucy soft laugh soon turned into a chocked moan as Natsu started to rip off her clothes placing them who knows where. The cover were off their bodies as Lucy's body was bare and Natsu still remained in pajamas. Natsu roughly lifted Lucy's legs up to her head before telling her to hold them then diving into her sweet pussy.

Lucy's body shook as Natsu explored the inside of her cunt. She couldn't remove her hands from her legs and the delicious burn from her oncoming orgasm and the strain in her legs from missing last week's yoga sent pleasure throughout her whole entire body.

"Natsu! Natsu! Oh my God don't you fucking stop!" Lucy moaned deeply as the bed began to rock back and forth banging against the wall as Lucy could only sob in pleasure.

Lucy's hips thrusted up into the air before she came her juice dropping down and oh of her cunt as if some one creampied the fuck out of her.

"I don't know where that came from Natsu bu- " Lucy was yet cut off again by Natsu's tantalizing lips and her made her taste her self.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his chest before flipping her around onto her hands and knees before pulling down his pajama pants and inserting his already swollen rod.

"Oh my God!" Lucy moaned wantonly before shaking her head side to side as Natsu started to pound into her pussy roughly.

"Damn Lucy your pussy tighter then the last time. Fuck! I'm gonna fuck you so hard no even yoga would stretch you out...well strecthing you out is my job. I'm the only one who can fuck you silly till you're babbling and gurgling on your mother fucking words." Natsu said as Lucy tightened around his girthy cock.

Harder.

Deeper.

Faster.

These are all the things Lucy got from Natsu as he pounded into her so much spit and drool started dripping from her lips. Natsu then roughly grabbed Lucy's shoulders pulling her up onto her knees to then reach under them and hold her up in the air as the thrusted continuously into her womanhood causing her cunt to clench convusly. Natsu's hands reached around on of Lucy's legs a rolled her clit back and forth.

"It's coming oh god I'm gonna cum!" Lucy screamed as she tossled around.

" You cumming yeah?! Yeah? Are you gonna fucking cum?!" Natsu screeched in her ear as one of the pillows fell of the bed knocking over the lamp.

Natsu and Lucy didn't care the could by a new one. Maybe in green an-

"God! Lucy im gonna cum and when k cum inside you! You better cum with meme. _Ugh-fuck so tight-_ you hear me?!"Natsu demmanded as he dropped Lucy's knees and laid on top of her back before humping furiously into her cunt.

"Yes! I hear you! please make me cum, make me- ahhhh!!" Lucy moaned under him as she orgasmed heavily with Natsu right at the same time.

 **Next girls sleep over.**

"Lucy were going to try and switch it up a bit so you won't have to-" Erza said before being interrupted.

"Actually, I got something fucking delicious for you." Natsu said.

 **FUCK MY ASSHOLE. Whats up guys.**

 **I've been away for a while yeahhhbhhhhhizznndzgmgsktaktask**

 **penis!**

 **Any way i fwlt loke this story was rushed i don't know whatever suck my non- existant huge donald trump dick please**

 **Byeeeeweee,**

 **TheQueen.**


End file.
